


The Alpha in the Omega

by BunyRock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Erwin Smith, BunyRock, Commander Erwin Smith, Eruri Week, F/M, M/M, Omega Erwin Smith, Omega Verse, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunyRock/pseuds/BunyRock
Summary: Erwin Smith was trained to be an alpha and join the military. He is a big blonde strong male, that would ooze of alpha, but he is none. Erwin Smith is an Omega, but manages to conceal the truth with the help of his friends and medicaments until one day a new alpha joins the survey corps.He is the one, that gets to the poor omega and triggers his need for an alpha. Levi brings out the omega inside of Erwin the more time they send together.Find out about the struggles of a leading omega, that struggles to keep the picture of an alpha up, while the omega in him cries for the only alpha he had ever taken interest in.Warning: In this fiction Erwin is the omega and with that bottom. It is an Erwin x Levi story, but it may also include other ships or hints at ships like EruMike, MikeNana, MobuHan etc.This will be the first I want to try to make without "adult" content so brace yourself. If request is fairly high I can make specials as seperate book. A "dirty" version so to say.I just recently dipped into this omegaverse thing and it's a try to write something for it. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

<~~~~.:°:.~~~~>

 

\- 1 - 

 

**The Alpha comes into Play**

 

    Erwin Smith, squad leader within the survey corps, was raised amongst strong alphas and their behaviour was drilled into him ever since he was little. He had shown very early in his life what qualities he got and was taken in by a family of an excellent breed, who raised the top best alphas amongst the walls. However Erwin needed suppressants, because despite his behaviour and brilliant mind, he was an omega.  
The family raising him had very efficient medicaments to suppress his omega. They changed his scent, they muted his heat and every other little thing an omega would want to do or would feel when he was around an alpha. This combined with the splendid acting quality Erwin possesses was enough to let him seem like an alpha. He was strong, he was intimidating and he was big, good looking and full of himself. He managed very quickly to become a squad leader and even dominate all the other alphas in the survey corps. Only very few knew about him being an omega and those were Mike, Hanji and of course commander shadis.  
Erwin had a fairly big stock of suppressants, but they will run out at some point and the ones the survey corps get, if they even get them, are not as strong as his, but he needs them to go on with his play. During the time of his trainee years, he discovered already, that Hanji was very delighted with everything that got to do with science and so he opened up to her about his state and she immediately agreed to work in secret on a medicament to replace his existing, that is just as strong. For sure they had to test hers and ever so often they left Erwin in a very delicate state and if it wouldn't have been for Mike, he wouldn't be where he is now.  
Mike was a friend for Erwin from the very start and right from the beginning he knew there was something odd about Erwin and he soon found out, because of his splendid nose. Mike was of a special breed and one of the strongest, soon the strongest, alphas back in their training days. Erwin himself only just slightly noticed when is heat would normally be, but for Mike's nose it was pretty clear. Erwin scent wasn't strong at all it was more like a little change in it, that others didn't noticed, but for Mike it was there. Not so present that he would want to breed with him, but enough to confront him about it. From that day on Mike had an extra eye out to keep Erwin safe from others and as soon as the testings started he was there to help out.  
Their goal was to create one strong enough to totally erase Erwins scent with the help of Mike's nose. Unfortunately it occurs during those trials that Hanji had to literally beat Mike out of Erwins room. It seems that when Erwin would fall into heat his scent was strong or it was maybe just because of Mike having such a refined nose. However the three changed locations for these tests to prevent other alphas to smell him. They had a small cabin a bit outside in the land, where no others from the survey corps would go to. 

    Erwin never bonded with anyone and he doesn't have any intent to do so at all. He has seen strong alphas turning totally around and he knows, that if he would take a mate he wouldn't be the same either. He can't risk that not at this point. He had a goal he wants to achieve and doesn't need any omega signs to appear.  Erwin was doing well in his years in the survey corps. He had a strong bond with Hanji and Mike and the commander trusted him. He never lost his cool in front of anyone once and no one had any suspicion that he might be an omega. One day he and Mike had buisness in the underground district and there he was. The blonde male was able to tell right away that he dark haired male, that was flying around and crossing his vision, was an alpha. He didn't needed to smell him to tell right away and it was the first one to have an impact on him so strong that Mike had to pull him away and back to the overground.  
"Shit Erwin what was that just now?" Erwin blinks at Mike not knowing what he was implying with his question. Mike looks around to make sure that no one hears them. The cobber streets are empty in this dark alleyway and all windows in the houses left and right to them are shut tight as well.  
"Erwin your scent pitched up and that military police guy was about to smell it as well. For him it was faint, but Erwin what have you seen, that made you lose your control?"  
"Mike I didn't löst any control or such. Maybe it had to do with that one being. I have seen a small group of people with the maneuver gear."  
"And you got excited about that?"  
"Their leader seemed very capable. They are just a group of thugs, but we need every man and woman that can handle the gear like this." Ike shakes has head knowing already what Erwin wants.  
"Fine, but keep your scent to yourself."

 

    Erwin pulled up a grand show with getting his hands on the group of thugs, that was so talented with the gear. He played a perfect alpha and left Mike with putting the force up and emitting the needed alpha scent. It took a lot of strength for Erwin to not listen to the omega, that suddenly screamed inside of him to submit himself to this one, but the years of training to be an alpha despite his nature really paid off and he was able to get Levi.  
"I hate this guy. He waves his alpha self around too much. I hate those guys." Levi growls out from between his teeth. He can feel that something is strange. He can't put his finger on it, but so far he doesn't bother to dig any deeper. He had his goal to make sure he and his two friends don't have to go back in the underground. Their plan stands for both of them. The alphas plan to kill Erwin is slowly forming and the omegas plan to establish a new formation and to consolidate his position as alpha. With Erwins behaviour no one doubts, that he is an alpha just like them. Only Mike gets nervous, when he sees or better said smells Erwin, whenever he is around Levi.  
Erwin had this strange behaviour to emit more of his omega scent when Levi was close, but so far it wasn't too alarming. It was just Mike who could smell it out and when he was besides erwin he would conceal this scent with his alpha scent, so no one would wonder about it and Erwin was a good liar when enyone asks and pretends that he has been together with an omega for too long and their scent rubbed off on him. For long his act works perfectly fine even around Levi. It only crumbles after the expedition. 

 

    Despite the success they had as long as the weather was clear, but Erwin hasn't thought this through and wasn't prepared for the sudden rain. It was awful, not only for Levi and his comrades, but it was for him as well. Despite his urge to curl up and nestle into a pile of blankets and pillows, he puts up a front to at least keep Levi. Oh he oozed of alpha and Erwin was frightened and almost about to submit to him, but his mind was strong and he was able once again to dominate him.  
However as soon as they are back inside the walls, Erwin ignores everyone and everything and goes straight to his quarters. He didn't even took the time to shower off the dirt and sorrow and went straight into a small room, that could have been a closet, but for Erwin it was his little hideout filled with pillows and blankets. It was his nest to find warmth and shelter and feel protected. A place where he can be the omega he needs to be at times like these. He deeply reproaches himself for the outcome and the loss everyone suffered from. It was the first time the responsibility was in his hands, the hands of an omega, alone and he was nervous right from the start. Mike had sensed it, even if the suppressants did a wonderful job to conceal him this time, but only for so long. They couldn't suppress the overpowering feeling to nestle right now. His whole body is covered with piles of blankets and pillows white, green, yellow all colors are piled up around him. The big male needs a lot to feel safe and a lot to conceal his huge body, that is shaking and sweating like crazy. He needed more, but can't bring himself to move one single muscle until his door opens with a creak. He doesn't care who it is at the moment and as the door to his hideout opens he can smell the strong alpha scent. It was the old familiar scent of him, that soothed him many times before. Mike huffs at the strong odour Erwin emits. He mumbles something to someone else and joins shortly after Erwin in his closet.  
Hanji who went with Mike,  as concerned as she was, closed the door behind them and made sure no one would disturb Erwin until he was back to his pretended alpha. For now both of them let Erwin be the omega he actually is. Huddled up against Mike's chest and sniffing his calming alpha scent. Luckily not much of Erwins scent goes out into the hallway and only one tries to disturb the peace the male needs right now. 

 


	2. 2 - The Alpha Interrupts

\- 2 - 

**The Alpha Interrupts**

 

    Levi was angry and sad over the loss of his friends and the cold behaviour of Erwin, but there was something, that made him stay with the survey corps. What exactly it was he wasn't too sure about, but he knows he has to avenge his friends and his alpha wants to dominate this seemingly strong alpha. Before he could do anything and walk right into Erwins office to yell at him in his still blind rage he needed a shower. The blood and stench of the day was still lingering on him. The hot water soothes his pain and calms his mind down. The words the blonde male said to him as he blocked his blade play in his head over and over again. There was something with this alpha, but he couldn't put his finger on it.   
He was annoyed as he stomps to the office of the blue eyed male. The wood flings open and reveals the view to an empty room. Levi pokes his head in and clicks his tongue annoyed. Not even the smell of the alpha was there and he paces through the hallway not knowing what he should do. The only thing he knew right now was, that he doesn't want to linger in their room. The memory of those two and their smell was still there and he couldn't bear to be reminded of them now. Frustration builds up in him as the vision of their bloody messed up bodies keep finding their way into his mind and he starts to quietly growl whenever that happens. Soldiers that are passing by scramble away as quickly as they can afraid of this alpha, that showed so much strength in battle. Levi had earned their respect now and just a few stubborn alphas would still think that he is just a rat from the underground.

    Subconsciously he follows a faint sweet scent and before he realizes it he walks straight to the private chambers of Erwin. Hanji spots the raven haired man right away and nonchalantly tries to lure him away.   
"Ah Levi what are you doing here? Aren't you tired from today? Come come you shouldn't wander around." She chimes his name loud enough to alert Mike inside, that they got an intruder. Erwin was emitting way too much of his omega scent for them to cover it up if Levi would enter the room and what should they say about the nest and chamber anyway? They can't have that, not after they discovered that Levi got a killing intent regarding Erwin.   
Levi doesn't seem to want to move at all. He suddenly wanted to tell Erwin how much he hates him and that he blames him for the death of his friends. His rage was now on Erwin and so he shoves Hanji aside, smashing her without even wanting it against the wall and bashing through the door into an empty room?   
"Erwin! Are you hiding?" He speaks out louder looking for a sight of him.

    Mike had woken Erwin up as he heard Hanji almost announcing Levi's intrusion. Luckily it gave Erwin enough time to gather himself and he peels himself out of his many blankets.   
"What are you doing Erwin?" Mike's voice was hushed as he raises an eyebrow at his friend. Erwin didn't answer him and just opened the door of the little room just wide enough to peak his head out to meet Levi's eyes. The overwhelming sweet smell of an omega fills the blondes room now and Levi finds himself sniffing the air. His almost silver eyes narrow as he eyes the door and Erwin peeking out of it. He was sure Erwin hides an omega in there and suddenly he feels flustered to be intruding in a seemingly intimate situation.   
"Levi? Can I do something for you?" Erwin struggles hard to keep his stern face and his voice calm. He does not allow one tiny look into the chamber, so that Levi wouldn't discover Mike. If he would he would question them for sure and Erwins cover would be blown away. He couldn't let that happen and Mike either. So he keeps quiet inside of the warm chamber trying to give enough of the alpha smell radiating to let it seem as if Erwin was the one in charge.   
"No... I didn't meant to interrupt anything." Levi averts his eyes and was almost about to leave this room again, but he decides to do otherwise.   
"How awful can you be? Do you know how many people died following your orders? Ans here you are busying yourself with your omega. Or maybe it isn't yours to begin with and just one that lost their alpha and now you are soothing their pain? You are an asshole!" With that said he leaves the room. He is not aware, that his outburst wasn't a try to hurt the man, but that he was jealous that this man was intimate with someone else. His alpha wanted to mark those chambers as his own for some reason, but being sure that Erwin was an alpha he mistook his emotions.   
With this incident and Erwins perfect act of impersonating an alpha, he had a few quiet years and not even Levi doubted him. The smaller alpha even started to build up trust towards the big blonde. The more missions they went on together and the more he sees him fight and act and present his ideas, the deeper his trust goes and before he knows it, he had no urge to kill that man anymore.

    "Erwin I really feel challenged with the way you act so perfectly. Your ideas bring a whole new level to our expeditions, your team is excellent and even Levi proved himself and besides all see you as an Alpha. I really do play with the thought of making you my successor when the time comes, but I need to know something first. Will you as an omega be able to handle the emotional stress that comes with my position?" Commander Shadis had summoned Erwin one day after he came back from the capital and they are now in his office, that may one day become Erwins. Erwin stands in front of his desk upright and with strength in his eyes.   
"Commander Shadis I feel very honored, that you consider me of all the splendid soldiers under you service to success you and I am very grateful for your trust. I can assure you, that I am capable of handling the emotional pressure as well as the physical one besides my nature as an omega." There was no insecurity in his voice and he holds the gaze of the commander much longer than the commander himself can do. He nods his head and turns to look out of his window.   
"Good. I will let you know what my decision will be. You are dismissed for now Erwin."   
With that Erwin leaves the commanders office to go and see Mike. He and Mike are very close friends, so he was his first decision to tell. He wouldn't tell more people than the very very few he really trust and whom he calls friends. As he strides down the corridor he comes across Levi, who unconsciously sniffs the air. Erwin hadn't noticed, but he emits a slight stronger omega smell than usual, because of his excitement. Levi's eyes slit as he musters Erwin up and down admiring his strong stature and the oh so bright blue eyes, he had come to really like. It was stupid of course, but he wasn't able to help himself whenever he sees them smile or shine with that one distinctive silly hope that man had in him.   
"Had fun. You reek of your omega." The shorter man was still to a hundred percent sure, that Erwin had a mate, even though Levi had never seen them and no one else knew about it apparently. Well Levi isn't an alpha to talk much with other he was more a lone wolf, but he warms up with Hanji at least. She was a pushy one and was even with him when he didn't wanted her, but she was cheerful, mostly, and brought a bit of fun into his life after Farlan and Isabel died.   
"Hm? Oh no. I haven't seen my omega today. Seems like the scent stayed." Erwin tries to not talk himself into a trap and quickly changes the subject. "I have some news you might want to hear as well. Come with me Levi."   
Both of them hurry to Mike's room talking about nothing much. Levi had trained and watched a few other. Erwin had a small smile playing on his lips as he listens to Levi complain again how others aren't able to keep their shoes clean or even just be able to clean the table once they finished eating.   
"Talking about food Levi how do you like the tea?"  
"The one you brought?"  
"Hmm. "  
"It's delicious. I have never tasted tea like that, but that isn't even difficult to do. Where did you got that from?"  
"The capital. I discovered a small shop in an alley a bit away from the main street. Maybe I can take you there one day. They really got great flavors and I am not as keen to it as you are."   
"No thanks. I don't want to step into those pig filled streets. I bet any street in the underground is better than those." Levi scrunches his nose at the thought of passing by all those nobleman and woman wasting their money on silly things no one needs. Erwin sighs, because he really liked that placed an immediately thought about Levi when he entered it.   
Mike, Hanji, Levi and Erwin had a He was celebration night about the maybe promotion of Erwin. They were all excited, especially with all the possibilities they will have if Erwin can make it. Hanji deems it hilarious that an omega might command the survey corps, the one regiment that got the most fiery alphas in their ranks and it takes them quite some time to calm her down again.   
As cheerful as they are the way to become a commander is long and hard and being an omega makes it even harder especially when the suppressants get changed without their notice.

 


	3. 3 - Dangerous Nature

\- 3 - 

**Dangerous Nature**

 

    Aggressive footsteps echo through the vast halls of the survey corps head quarter as the big blonde de rushes through them. Staetled cadets and comrades greet him hastily and move out of his way quickly. The look Erwin got in his face was a very serious one and he glares at everyone crossing his way, especially alphas. He had an imitating aura around him, mostly to cover up, that he struggles to keep the rising heat inside of him. He leaves a trail of sweet alluring scent, but he knows his way around and took all the ways, that are not frequented by others much.   
The wooden door closes behind him and immediately he fumes to get his harness out of the way and free himself from his way too tight pants. His body temperature rises and combined with his overly sensitive skin, it was unbearable to have his clothes so tight on his body. The heat strikes him so hard, that he has to kneel down just before his bed. He is left there panting hard and leaned partly on the bed, where the plain white sheets are still neatly placed on. The high temperature makes his body sweaty to the degree that his hair is starting to get damp as well and sticks to his forehead.

    Mike was on his way to the training ground as a familiar sweet scent hits his nose and shakes his body. A low growl resonates in his big chest and he knows immediately where to go and hopefully enough what to do.   
"Shit Erwin what's wrong?"   
Mike hurries to get to Erwins room and check on him. He is not aware yet, that Erwins heat knocked him out just now. This has happened before, but they always knew when it would happen, but this time it takes them by surprise even Mike. He hasn't smelled anything that would hint towards Erwins heat, nor did Erwin said anything.   
As soon as he opens Erwins door the thick scent of an omega in heat hits his sensitive nose and he grunts lowly. Mike's alpha is raging inside of him urging the big man to take action and make the Omega his. For some years he struggles already with himself. He was Erwins best friend, but Mike wants more. He wants Erwin to be his omega and only his, but Erwin refuses everytime Mike brings this topic up and to see Erwin like this right now isn't making the situation any better.   
By now Erwin was trying desperately to please the throbbing in his lower half with one hand on his front and one rubbing his back. The bigger male runs a hand over his face grunting lowly in his desperate try to stay calm and collected.   
"Erwin... Hey man get a hold of yourself."  
"M-mike... " Erwin breathes out and finds himself looking with half lidded eyes at the tall male. His mind was slower than usual and it takes a lot of effort to even just try and proceed what he sees. Only one thing goes to him right away and that is the strong slpha scent Mike emits, which gets even more present the closer he gets.   
"Let's bring you in your nest shall we?"  
Mike asks, but as soon as he touches Erwins hot sweaty skin, he can't hold back anymore. Instead of helping Erwin up, he gets on his knees behind him and runs his hand down Erwins back, which causes the omega to moan and move his body into the touch. Mike is more than willing to give his friend what he needs right now and he is more than ready to go and only seconds away to take what he wants for so long already.

    Hanji was whistling as she wanders through the corridors, thinking about what she should do with the rest of the day. She successfully ditched the paper she was assigned to. It is only a matter of time until she has to make it, but for now she can push it away. As observant as she always is she catches the faces of a few comrades passing by her, that look either troubled or startled and she started to wonder.   
"Hey hey... Why do you make such a face? Did anyone scared you off? Did you encountered Levi? haha never mind him, he just doesn't really like us at all, but he will eventually."   
She chimes rather loudly and not really letting the other one reply, before she jumped to her conclusion.   
"No, no not at all. I haven't seen him, but squad leader Smith passed by hurrying down the corridor and man he looked angry."  
"Uhh yeah I have never seen him with such an aura around him. I Mena he was without saying, telling us to fuck off."  
Both of her comrades shudder as they remember the icy glare of his bright eyes. Hanji just cocks her head and wonders what could possibly be wrong with him.   
"Ah I bet he just had a bad day."   
She waves shortly before making her way to Erwin to check on him. By now she was worried about him. It was not like him to be frightening towards anyone except when really needed, even if he had a bad day, he wouldn't do this. He was always a very welcoming and friendly man so that only leaves the conclusion, that something is terribly wrong. As his friend and beta she had promised to take care of him whenever he, his omega or whatever else needed it.   
Betas are just normal humans making them immune to the overwhelming smell the alphas and omegas give off. The character counts more for them than any territorial or natural force that ever so often leads the others. Hanji was one of those normal humans, even if she wasn't as normal as you may think. She spends hours and hours of looking deeply into various things and can get distracted easily by anything that is of her interest, not only omegas and alphas, no also about the all too present threat of the titans. But now she got no time to busy herself with them, a friend was in need most likely.   
She rushes to Erwins room and opens the door just in time.

    "Mike? What by the walls!... No nono you come here!" She screams, not too loud for anyone else to hear, but loud enough to startle Mike and bring his focus back into the reality. Mike was about to do something he would have regretted later on, but luckily Hanji was strong enough to pull him away from Erwin even if she earned a terrifying growl from the alpha.   
"You go out and close your pants. Dammit Mike... Cool your head off!"  
She orders him and stares him down with her body shielding Erwin from him. It takes a huge amount of effort for Mike to actually move a single muscle to get away from the scene, but he manages it and shuts loudly the door. Hastily he rushes down the corridors to find his way out and take a long ride into the fields as Hanji tries to take care of the heat shaken Erwin.   
"Come Erwin. Slow to your nest. Yes like this."  
Very cautiously she removes his hands and helps him up. Pearls of sweat are running along the muscles on his back leaving a wet trail behind. He was weak and his mind wasn't there at all. He can make out the door to his little hideout only blurred before it opens by someone he can't make out. The high smell of Mike was still in the room and makes his state even worse, but as soon as he takes the first step in the warm fluffy nest he nuzzles into it out of mere instinct than anything else. Besides his body being hot and sweaty already, he needed the warm comfort of his nest, when he doesn't got an alpha to be his own. As soon as Erwin was huddled up with only his blonde hair sticking out of the pile, Hanji sighs and leans the door close and relays on Erwins bed, before she gets startled by a knock on the door.

    Mike was like Erwin before, rushing through the halls and glaring at everyone he passes by.   
"How strange. You and that four eye tell me to stop with this glaring and what are you doing? Man how shitty can you look."  
Levi takes a step closer and involuntary sniffs the air and catches a wave of the sweet scent from an omega in heat. Immediately he steps away with slightly bigger eyes and looks past Mike to see where he came from before speaking up again.   
"What a strong smell. No wonder you are grumpy like this. Isn't that the way to Erwins room?"  
Mike was still silently staring at Levi, feeling his alpha who wants to drag this little threat away from his friends direction.   
"So his omega is in heat hm? Where is he then? He should take care of... "  
"He is on a trip", Mike presses through his teeth, "Stay away. He will rip you apart if you lay a hand on his omega."  
It was a clear threat, but more meant that Mike would tear him apart, his alpha clearly trying to press Levi down with his presence.   
"Tch. Cool your head off and take a shit."  
Levi pretends to not even be interested and scrunched his face and walks off before Mike continues his way out.   
"Bastard. I hate such alphas, leaving their partner alone when they need it."  
Levi mutters under his breath and absentmindedly walks through the halls, letting his instincts lead him. 


	4. 4 - Needy Omega

\- 4 - 

**Needy Omega**

 

  "You know Erwin I was thinking about something," Hanji is idly sitting on Erwins bed, which is still a mess from Erwins clinging on it before and Hanji is no one, who cares how a bed looks like. Her eyes wander around in the room of him and she frowns a bit at the sterile look. "Maybe it would be good if you get yourself an alpha or let Mike take care of you. You know he has a thing for you."  
Erwin isn't able to answer her in any way, nor does he takes much note of what she is telling him through the door. The Omega is in his own little world, wrapped in the darkness of his blankets. He doesn't even notice the knock on the door and not much of the action, that is happening right outside of his little chamber.

    The footsteps of the raven ended right in front of the door of Erwins Chambers. The scent of a heated omega is thick in the hallway already and his alpha forces him to knock and just step into the room without waiting for an invitation.   
"Hanji?"  
For a second his eyes grow wide, but not as wide as the brown ones of the woman before him. Slightly panicking she looks at the chamber door and then back to Levi as she jumps to her feet and rushes over to him, but Levi was faster. He was already at the door, drawn in by the intense smell. His frame shakes a bit, while he tries to suppress his alpha, that starts to rage in him. As he speaks his voice is low and huffed and his eyes are fixed on the door.   
"No wonder Mike rushed out with a boner like this. The scent is even for me awfully strong."  
Ever so slowly he puts a hand over his mouth in a desperate try to block out the scent.   
"How can Erwin travel to the capital, when he knows his omega would go into such a heat."  
"I uh, yeah... He is... In the capital? I mean yes of course he is haha."  
She was awkward and luckily Levi wasn't looking at her and so doesn't notice, that she breaks out in a cold sweat. However she tries to get Levi away from that door, but she didn't calculated the fact in, that Erwin was still with them and she almost gets a heartattack as the door squeals open and the thick heated scent wraps around them like a warm blanket.  
While Levi was muttering outside the door, his scent had picked up as well and seeped into the small room and inside of Erwins nose. This alpha had always seller overly good for him and smelling him now with an even more intensity, causes him to move finally. He rustles out of his blankets and tries to reach for the door, but his heat is strong this time and took all of his strength away and also almost all of his reasonings. What he wanted right now was right outside of that door and that wish alone was strong enough to let him gather enough strength to open it up and look hazily up at the light colored eyes of the alpha Levi.   
He doesn't need to say anything for Levi to immediately join him in his small chamber. Hanji is making a fuss and panicking now for real with clutching her hands over her head and almost screaming.   
"It's... Fine Hanji... "   
Erwin manages to find his voice, but not for long. He doesn't close the door fully again as he lacks the strength to do so. As soon as Levi found a place to sit in, after taking off his shoes and jacket, because of the high temperature, Erwin snuggles up to him and hides his nose in the crook of Levi's neck. None of them talks or questions the other one as they both just do what nature predicts them to do.

    The heat of an omega is mostly there for reproduction purpose, however male omegas can't reproduce. Amongst the military, breeders and higher ups make omegas are worth nothing and are only seen as a whim of nature. None of those want to even just consider, that besides them being males and suffering from heats, that they can be very strong and of use for the military.   
Erwin uses strong suppressants to almost fully eradicate his omega urges. That he has fallen in heat in heat now has several reasons and sometimes even very good suppressants can stop working.   
The heat of an omega last for 5 days, in very rare cases up to 7 days and during this time they barely are capable of doing anything. Normally the Omega would spend all their time in their nest and mate with their alpha, whenever a wave comes. On a daily basis they can get up to three waves in which the urge to mate overpowers everything else. During such waves the alphas fall into rut ever so often. No one should try to disturb them when this happens or they will most likely end in a bloody fight with the alpha.   
After a wave ends the Omega is mostly tired out and will sleep close to their alpha. It is of great use to them if they got a beta to supply them with water and food, even if the alpha is mostly eating. It is often advised to give the Omega a puree with much water so they can get a bit of nutrition during this time. It is rare, that an omega is able to get out of their nest or even just hold longer conversations. Hardly any remembers much from the time of their heat, cause of their hormones ruling their body. When an omega does not got an alpha at the time they fall in heat, their scent will lure potential partners to them and whichever one is the strongest or attracts the Omega the most is picked as their partner. In the breeding buisness this doesn't matter, but in other positions in the society its is common, that mostly the Omega picks the alpha. However there is a rare occupation in which the alpha gets imprinted to a specific omega. When this happens the alpha does everything he can to get the Omega and they will do all they can to please their omega. These relationships are the strongest within their world, but it's rare and sometimes doesn't happen until many years later.   
Suconciously Erwin has picked his alpha already, but he was too well trained to let anything happen, however his heat is betraying his notion.

    "Levi don't mate with him please. He would hate himself after."  
Hanji does her best to prevent the inescapable to happen. Erwin always pulled through this without anyone aiding him. Once Mike helped him, but only during one wave and Erwin as hard as it was for him shoved him away every other time Mike wanted to aid. Erwin was raised to see himself as a weak omega, that is worth nothing, if he let's his omega take the lead. The training he received was a hard and cruel one, but it formed his strong mind, that he can even maintain during a heat. His will is remarkable and so far unbreakable.   
"I will try."  
That was the short answer from Levi, who himself has to struggle to keep his head clear. A wave was coming and the way Erwin moves his huge body against Levi, makes his mind fuzzy. He knows what Erwins body wants from him and it is demanding in a rather aggressive way, judging from the temperature and the slight movements. Once Erwin starts to let out small moans he can't keep his hands to himself.   
"Let me just do this."  
He whispers in a low, but still respectful voice and traces his fingers down Erwins back and between his ass cheeks. The sensation this causes makes Erwin just moan louder and move into Levi's touch, something he is startled about in the back of his mind. Never did he wanted an alpha so much as he wants Levi right now. With their bodies pressed against one another, the blonde can tell, that Levi wants him as well and on instinct he moves his head to kiss Levi's neck.

    Any contact on the neck is special when it comes to omegas and alphas. The friction there is greater for omegas however. Naturally when an alpha claims an omega they would mark them, which means they do not only mate with them, but bite the Omega on the neck and mostly so strong that they draw blood and leave a scar behind to remind every other alpha that this omega is taken. It is a huge step and changes the Omega. Most of them become more dedicated to their alpha and more homely as in preparing a home for them to raise their pups. They don't have anymore thrive to become a soldier or stronger or anything else. They only live now for their alpha and their children. Alphas on the other hand become more settled as well, but they are also more relaxed around other omegas and don't engage themselves in unnecessary fights anymore. Their thrive is to provide their family with everything they need and to protect them with all means. Their bond is strong and nothing in the world can break it anymore. An omega can fall in heat when the alpha utters the wish for pups, so simply when they need it. Inside the military it is not wanted that an alpha and an omega bond in such a way, because in their eyes those two are useless once the marking happens. No one ever dared to do so, so no one really knows if the two would stop their fighting for humanity or if they would fight even more ferocious.

    Erwins licking on Levi's neck causes a sweet sensation to run through Levi's body and resting in his lower half. He is a very strong minded individual himself and just got enough strength to not tackle Erwin and take him on the spot, but the throbbing in his pants get more violently. He can totally understand now what was going on the whole time, but he wonders why Mike went away and thinking, that something is off between them prevents him as well to go a step further. He may be an alpha, that is one with ever fiber in his body, but he got a huge amount of respect for the mess of an squad leader he got here underneath the blankets in his arms. As long as Erwin wouldn't say anything, he would not go further than keeping his fingers where they are in a try to ease the nagging feeling Erwin got in his back.   
Hanji was sitting on Erwins bed again and scribbling something in a tiny notebook, while glancing every now and then towards the leaned on door. She was tense and ready to jump into action whenever she hears something off or Levi doing anything Erwin wouldn't want to.   
"Levi"  
His faint voice class him here and there. He is in an inner struggle with his omega and his mind. He wants Levi and doesn't want him at the same time and he doesn't know what to do.   
'Let him take you. You want it.'  
'No don't. It's worse enough that he knows.'   
'You will feel better. Unbelievable good.'  
'It will make you weak. Useless for your thrive!'   
Levi senses his distress and besides his doings with his hand on his ass, his other strokes over the damp hair and brushes streaks of it out of Erwins face to soothe him as best as he can.   
All three of them wish for this heat to be over soon, but it only started.


	5. 5 - Reasoning

\- 5 - 

**Reasoning**

 

    It has been half a day, that Levi joined Erwin in his nest and tried his best to soothe the needs of the omega. Hanji started to get worried and rustles slowly over to the door. She doesn't open it more and she doesn't pokes her head in, but she addresses Levi, knowing, that Erwin is in no state to answer to her. Her voice is quiet and relaxed to not cause any more stress on the Omega.   
"Is he OK Levi? Do you two need something?"  
It's natural for a beta to tend to them when they are like this.   
"He is asleep now, but some water would be nice. You need to explain a few things to me."  
"Of course and I can try to explain it to you, but it would be better if Erwin himself does it. For now please try to not give in to your alpha and mate with him or even worse mark him."  
Silently, unlike her usual self, she leaves the room to get some water and some bread to eat for later. She trusts Levi enough to leave them alone for a moment. What she didn't expected is Mike to actually come back.

    Mike first went to run a few laps to get his head free and the smell out of his nose. He curses such times, when he would betray his best friend and do what his alpha wants him to do. Not only Erwin had to struggle with his nature, but for Mike it was difficult as well to be around him. Coming from an excellent breed, he was specialised on tracking, which makes his nose sensitive to his surroundings and his eyes keen for details. So far it was very handy for Erwin, because Mike was able to tell when there is a change in him, which could lead to a heat to occur or his pills to wear out. However in situations like these the tall blonde curses his specialised nose very much.   
While Erwins smell may trigger only an interest for others, it is twice as much for him. This time Erwins heat has thrown him almost immediately into rut, something that hardly happens to Mike. He had as much willpower as Erwin does and was always able to control his alpha and avert his attention to protecting him more than claiming him.   
Luckily Mike is able to get his rut out differently than his alpha wants. After running until he is breathing heavily, he joins a few cadets in their combat training. Unfortunately he is too strong and too rough for them and they soon stop their training. He had calmed down and decided to go and look how Erwin and Hanji are doing and if there is anything he could do, besides staying as far as possible away from Erwins nest.   
"I hope he is fine. It's starting to get dangerous for him around here."  
He mumbles under his breath while he walks down the hallway. He takes another route than Hanji and doesn't encounter her and so the room seems empty as he steps in.

    For a few moments he sniffs the air and tries to point out what makes him feel on alert.   
"Hm where is Hanji?"  
He hears a ruffling behind the chamber door. Levi was alerted right away when he heard the door open and heavy footsteps coming in. Once he heard Mike's voice he was unsure if he should feel relieved or not. Levi had a slight problem with Mike ever since he forced him down into this disgusting puddle on the ground. The male decided, that it would be best to explain himself, while Erwin is sleeping peacefully. Carefully he places his head on a pile of pillows and covers his body in his blankets, before shuffling out to stick his head out of the door.   
He doesn't get any time to defend himself when the door flings open and a strong hand grabbing him by the collar and throwing him basically out of the chamber and against the bed. For a second his breath gets knocked out of him and he needs too long to catch it again. Mike is already on him, growling deeply and threatening at him.   
"What are you doing in there?"  
He presses out through his teeth. Erwin woke up to this clattering and tries hard to sort his mind. The raven however glares back at Mike, both alphas present and emitting their aura heavily.   
"I help him."  
"He doesn't need your help!"  
Mike is not screaming at him in any way, but this low rumbling let's Levi's hair stand up. He can feel the danger in every bone and whence he isn't weak at all, he is in a disadvantage right now. Luckily Erwin of all people saves him from getting beat again by this brute.   
"M-Mike... Let him go."  
It takes a huge effort for Erwin to crawl out of his nest ever so slightly and to even just find his voice to form these words. Another sign of his strength in fighting his omega. Mike's head flings around and he let's go of Levi to get right to Erwins side. Mike is crouched down before Erwin, who uses his shoulder to get up some more and look as stern as he can at him.   
"He won't do... Anything... Trust him."  
"Erwin... Hah fine, but I will be here as well and beat the shit out of him, if he does anything."  
"hmm... Could... You'd you both get your smell under... Hmm... Control?"  
Erwin scrunches together a bit, having a hard time with the mix of two powerful alpha scents around him in this situation.   
"Oh sorry."  
Both Mike and Levi try to calm down and lower their scent emitting, just in time for Hanji to get back.   
"AH oh no Mike!! It's not. I mean Levi isn't doing anything!"  
"Calm down Hanji. Help Erwin get back and then we talk."  
Mike can't help it, but to glare at Levi, who makes no move despite him wanting to rush to Erwins side and help him. He knows it's not his place right now to do anything.   
"Sure. Come here Erwin. Let's get you back and drink some will you?"  
Erwin is not saying anything anymore. He feels drained and tired from this excitement and let's himself get placed back inside his pile of blankets. He obediently drinks a bit of water, but is all too soon asleep again to eat something as well. Levi tries to make himself at east a bit comfortable on the edge of Erwins bed closest to the chamber door to be right by Erwins side when he needed him. Mike was striding through the room clearly still on edge. Hanji closes the door to Erwins chamber some more again and sighs.

    "So now you know how Levi got in here and that it was Erwin who wanted him with him."  
"I can assure you that I won't do anything he would not want. However would you two mind explaining this whole thing of him being an omega? I thought for sure that he was an alpha."  
"Ah yeah. You know Erwin was raised amongst alphas as far as I know and they trained him to suppress his omega and behave like an alpha. With the splendid mind he got he is the most suited man I know to be in this position. If it would be known amongst others that he is an omega he wouldn't stand a chance and wouldn't get heard out with his plans and improvements by others, so me and Mike keep silent about it and we beg you to do that as well. You know about his vision. Help him with it."  
"Of course. But if you knew about him being omega why is he in this state in here? It's not the safest place to be around when you are in heat. You have seen it yourself just now."  
Levi flashes a deadly glare at Mike which earns him a low growling from the man.   
"We didn't knew that it was his time just yet. You know that omegas take pills to help them with their conditions and to stop the heats from coming, however even the best pills can stop working and maybe the last one he took was too on ago. I am not sure yet. We didn't had time to ask him ourselves."  
Hanji takes off her Glases and rubs over her eyes.   
"It is getting more dangerous here. He gets more and more work and therefor keeps forgetting to take his pills at the right time. We soon need to figure out something else."  
Mike looks down at the carpet as he paces through the room thinking. Levi still got questions left, but has no time to ask them, because Erwin was demanding his attention again. Levi can feel the daggers Mike throws at him with his glare as he enters the chamber with a smug grin on his lips.   
"Hey there. I'm here."  
He shuffles into the blankets and let's Erwin scrunch close to him. As if he always did this kind of thing his hands get to work to help this omega in need out. In fact Levi has never done anything like this before. He has no experience with physical interaction with another being at all and everything he does now is simply the try to recall what others had talked about. He now wished he would have listened more closely, but Erwin was a great help as well and tells him what he wants clearly, a bit too clearly for Levi's taste as he can feel a hot red creeping in his cheeks.   
"Do anything he doesn't want and you will get to know me."  
Mike growls at the door, but soon leaves the room again to get some buisness done Hanji assigned him to just now.   
"Hah we soon need to find another solution Erwin, really."  
Levi can just agree to this as he feels Erwin demanding more from him by the way he pushes his body against the smaller one.


	6. 6 - A Look Into The Past 1

\- 6 - 

**A Look Into The Past 1**

 

    One may think, that Erwin Smith's father was a splendid alpha, strong and intelligent, but he was just a normal human being with a high intelligence. He wasn't an alpha nor an omega, but he himself learned quite a few things about omegas during his life. When he was young he had the dream to become someone big, that can change the little world they live in. However things went a bit different for the blue eyed blonde, than he himself expected. He found the joy in teaching young ambitious children about the world they live in even if he wasn't able to teach them all he knows and discovered over the years. For ten years he established himself as a history teacher inside wall rose, but he never showed any interest for any woman around him, even if some were interested in him. 

 

    Wall Sina was known to be the residence of the aristocrats, the rich merchants, the King and his advisors. The capital of the city, always busy and always wasting money and resources just for their entertainment. One of these was the family Muller, a rich family living in a huge house. A merchant with his wife and two children, who just hit the age to go to school. However Mrs. Muller wasn't satisfied with the schools in her surroundings and she had heard rumors about a young and very talented teacher. She didn't wasted any time and invited him to her home to see if the rumors are true and if he is fit as a private teacher for her children.   
Mrs. Muller was an omega of a fine breed and got beautiful children, two handsome sons, both intelligent and skilled. However ever since the birth of her second child, her husband left her alone ever so often. He is busy with his buisness as he says, but she doesn't mind it as long as she can keep on living this expensive life.   
One day she sends for this one teacher to educate her sons. None of them, not her not the teacher know yet, that this encounter changes their whole life. 

 

    The more time Mr. Smith spends with the family the more he comes to talk with Mrs. Muller and he discovers, that she is a brilliant person and shouldn't be locked up in a huge house to only care for the children. Both of them fall in love with each other and the times he is staying at her house become longer and longer. She starts to be happy again and everyday she prepares some well brewed tea and self made cake. Some quiet rumors among the housemaids start to go around, but it was nothing out of the ordinary and Mr. Muller doesn't care for it as long as their affair stays platonic like this.   
One day, however, Mrs. Muller went into her heat and thrived for anyone to take care of it. Ever since she gave birth to her little ones, her husband hasn't touched her at all, which makes her now even more vulnerable to the desire of her heat.   
Of course Mr. Smith is there to that time as well to teach the children. For two days he wasn't able to see her, but on the third day he was way too worried to just go again and makes a grave decision. He visits her private Chambers. 

 

    "Please, I can't take this anymore." Her fingers dig into his sleeve as he kneels beside her bed. She is covered in sweat, her light brown hair is sticking to her forehead and her eyes are clouded.   
"I can't do this. I love you, but I can't, not with you in this state."  
Her chuckle is dry and despite her need her eyes look sad. She had a strong mind and is fighting the urge she feels deep within her as best as she can, but the more he is with her the more she wants him. Mr. Smith is a beta and so he shouldn't be that attractive to her and he clearly isn't, not for the Omega in her, but she loves this man in front of her and she craves for his touch for so long already.   
"Please. I want you and only you my heart."

 

    Nine month later a cute little boy with blonde fine hair was born. This little one was her on and only, but he had to give him away. Her whole pregnancy was a secret and her husband threatened her to leave her with nothing behind in the streets for her and her child to die of starving, if she would cling on that child. She managed to safe the live of her child and her lover by convincing her husband, that she won't see him nor his boy ever again. The pain of giving her boy away with such blue shining eyes, damaged her heart. It is not know if she is still alive or not. No one has seen her ever since.   
The little boy was named Erwin and his father raised him single handedly. Mr. Smith soon noticed, that Erwin was an omega and he tried to teach his son what it means to be an omega and how to accept it. It is natural, that the pups inhabit their mothers gene, when an alpha or an omega breeds with a beta. If an omega and an alpha breed they can be mixed, but normally they would be alphas as well, if the alpha genes are stronger than the Omega ones. So Erwin, as a child of a beta and an omega, had only a one percent chance to become an beta as well.   
Mr. Muller was not following his wives wish. He was searching for the two of them to let them both vanish from this world.   
Erwin inhabits his father's mind and the intelligence of his mother. He was a curious child, that wanted to know all he could and while taking lessons in class with his father as teacher, he discovers flaws in the history of their land. That is the time when his father decides to let Erwin know a secret, but he wasn't aware how carefree Erwin was. The child didn't knew, that he can't trust everyone he calls a friend and one day they betrayed him and went to military. The first brigade took care of Mr. Smith in cowork with Mr. Muller. Originally they wanted to eliminate the child as well, but a rich breeder budged in.   
His name was Carven. He was one, that was known to breed the best alphas for the military. Strong, intelligent, fearless, traits he trains them in and he wanted Erwin. He had discovered in a short questioning of the boy what he might be capable of, if trained right. And so Erwin Smith, an omega, came to a breeder and was raised amongst alphas to become who he is now through rough and harsh years of training. He learned that it is best to hide his true nature and he learned how to subdue his urges as an omega until he meets Levi. 

 

    The death of his father left a huge open wound in him, that he wasn't able to close. His father meant the world to him and until now he blames himself for being naive and telling such a secret to a 'friend' and most of all he blames himself for being an omega, that is of no use for anyone. His young mind started to reject his nature and develop a strong inner wish to become a fighter and accomplish his father's goal. He didn't had much time to mourn over his deceased father, nor did he had time to wonder about his mother.   
His father had told him, that he isn't able to see her and that he should forget that she existed for his own good. He can't imagine what would have happened if he would have looked for her. Maybe he would be killed off as well? Maybe not? Maybe she didn't wanted him? Erwin was never able to find an answer to these questions, but he stopped asking them. He grew a certain hatred towards her and her family, especially after he has seen her husband shortly after his father's death.   
Mr. Craven took him in and he overheard their conversation, making Erwin hate them both. 

 

    "Mr. Craven this child won't be of any use to you. He is an omega, what will you do about his weak nature?"  
"As I said earlier, this child has an outstanding intelligent. You solemnly see such these days and trained the right way, he can become of great use for us."  
"Tch he is better off dead, I tell you."  
"You are just pissed, because he is an illegal child. Do you fear him?"  
"Whaaat? Are you nuts? I am not afraid of an omega child! He can't do anything! No one knows about his connection to my family and if you speak a word I will let you share his father fate."  
"HAHAHA no need to threaten me like that. I have no use of anyone trying to harm you with that information. I will train the boy and if he fails me once, he will serve as toy for my alphas. It's only a win win situation right here. The threat for us, his father, is taken out and the boy won't talk once he goes through my training. Besides he will be out of your sight."

Both man finally settle their argument and the training of Erwin can beging. Either to turn him into a splendid alpha or to make him a toy for them. 

 

 


	7. 7 - Embarrassment

**\- 7 -**

**Embarrassment**

 

It has been three days, that Erwin hit his heat all of a sudden and invited Levi to his nest. This whole time Hanji stayed with them to watch Levi on one hand, that he doesn't do anything Erwin might have demanded in his current state, but didn't really wanted and on the other hand to provide them both with water and food, when needed. Mike was still like a wolf in a cage. He would casually walk the hall up and down and growl to himself. The male wasn't all too fond of the idea, that Levi was with his friend right now, but once Erwin wants something he usually manages to get it. Besides Mike had no saying in this after his actions from before. 

"How could I? I almost.... Shit. Your damned sweet smell Erwin."

 

Very quietly and very cautious Levi leaves the small room, in which Erwin sleeps soundly right now. His black hair is a mess, his clothes are drenched from sweat, mostly, his pants hang open and loose on his hips. Hanji stares at him and tries to muffle a laughter behind her hands.

"One word and you won't be able to sit for weeks."

His eyes gleam as they threaten her, but he himself is too exhausted to actually start a fight. He could sleep with Erwin in that room, but it is way too warm and too stuffy in there. The thick omega scent won't let him rest and he doesn't want to rut right now or he would do something they both would regret later. Levi was surprised actually how much he was able to hold himself back, besides the begging of Erwin. It filled him with so much lust to hear his deep hoarse voice as he pleads for more and his face. The stoic handsome face of the squad leader with the always neatly combed hair all in a mess. Red, sweaty and oh so tempting. Levi grunts as he can feel his alpha raging and begging to mess this leader up even more to make him scream out from pleasure, but he can't. 

"How much longer?"

"I think two days at max. Don't worry Levi, you are doing a great job."

"Hmm, he is just a real pain in the ass."

"Pffff oh is he?" 

Hanji's bright laughter fills the room for a moment before they go an silent again. 

"How did he managed this until now? Seriously, I have never seen an omega in this bad shape." 

Levi stares at the ceiling as he slowly regains a bit of what you could call normal temperature and a way clearer mind. 

"Let me think, but if I am not wrong then it is the first time ever since the trainee days, that he has been in such an awful state. This can't only be the cause of the changed receipt from his suppressants." 

Hanji falls quiet as she starts to think about Erwins situation. 

"Those suppressants," Levi starts again deep in thoughts as well, "omegas take to control their heats and urges right?"

Hanji hums a yes as a reply not really feeling the need to say anything more to that. They both are disturbed as Mike walks in without announcing himself first. 

"I think I have a solution, if anything like this happens again and for eventual tests of your researches."

The woman and the short alpha look at each other in surprise, before Levi squints his eyes together to small sits. He hisses through his teeth and adds a little growl as he talks to Mike. 

"You shouldn't be in here."

Mike rolls his eyes and grows back at Levi. 

"This is important and don't think I can't control myself to at least this extent. Erwin is a friend that needs help."

The tension in the air is high and you could almost slice through it. 

"That's why I am here. To help him. Get lost."

Both alphas are now growling edgy at one another. Levi can't stand Mike ever since he had forced him down into that dirty puddle. It took ages before Levi felt clean enough again. Hanji stands up and tries to ease the air a bit. 

"Ah my. You will show us once we are all clean in our heads again yes Mike? What did you found anyway?"

Mike ignores the little growling alpha, that kills him with his eyes and looks happily at Hanji instead. 

"It's a small hut just some minutes on horseback away from here. It's a bit hidden in the woods and just perfect for Erwin."

"Oh my that really sounds wonderful."

She looks behind her and sees Levi still being very tense and decides to send Mike away again. It's the peak of the heat and with Erwin having decided to have Levi by his side, Levi's alpha is in a high protecting state. 

"Why don't you clean that hut a bit and get some things there, like blankets and pillows?"

"Sure."

One last glare at Levi and Mike is gone again, but Levi was still feeling very edgy and grumbles and growls. Now he was annoyed with himself for reacting like that and letting his alpha control him. For sure Erwin would push him away once he sobered up. He knows this is just a one time thing and that Erwin, so far, is successfully hiding his omega from everyone and will get back to that again. That he is here is just mere coincidence. That's what he wants to think, what he really feels is the urge to make Erwin his own omega. Levi can't sink more into this hoe of thinking hearing and smelling Erwins need for him. Just like a good alpha would do to help his omega through the heat, he rolls off the bed and gets back into stuffy heat of the chamber, that is filled with the heavy smell of omega. It still takes Erwin another day and a half, before he comes back to his senses and his heat being over. 

 

As soon as he opens his eyes he feels worn out, hungry and in grave need for a shower and change of clothes, but there is something else that triggers his nose; the smell of alpha. His memories are fuzzy, but he knows that it wasn't Mike, who has been there with him and he doesn't feel like he has been marked. Erwins mind is working slowly, when he steps out of the chamber with his hair sticking to his forehead and his shirt being drenched from his sweat. He looks right into the face of Levi. Hanji had left to get a bowl with water, where erwin can clean himself a bit before he heads to the showers. 

"Yo."

Erwin doesn't move as he tries to put into context why Levi is here. A slight panic rises in him. 

"I haven't done anything to you, so you should be fine with taking a shit."

Levi tries to stay untouched, but conform Erwin at the same time. Slowly he starts to feel weird and awkward the longer Erwin isn't saying anything. 

"Oh."

Thats the only reaction Erwin is able to make. After years of not getting into a heat, he isn't used to the slow reaction time he is facing right now. His memories come back bit by bit, the longer he stays awake and the more he remembers the more embarrassed he feels. 

"Erwin! Ah I am so glad we have you back. Woah Levi help me."

Hanji comes in with a big bowl of handwarm water, that almost falls down when she sees Erwin. Grumbling to himself Levi stands up and goes to help Hanji. 

"I'm not helping you, I just don't want to clean the mess you could make. And you Mr. Squad leader I will help you to clean up. Can't leave you be looking like a shitty rat drowned in a puddle."

Levi scoffs and puts the bowl down beside the bed. 

"Levi I... "

"Shut up. Leave the talk for later."

As annoyed as he may look like, Levi is very gently with Erwin. So much, that Erwin relaxes while his body gets cleaned and for some reason, he is not feeling ashamed of it. With his control not being fully back his omega still got the upper hand and enjoys the care the little alpha gives him. 

"Thank you Levi."

Erwins voice is soft and a slight purring sound swings in it as well, but that is gone soon again. 

"Hey Erwin, Mike might have found a place for us to test your pills and to keep you safe in case this happens again."

Hanji tries to inform Erwin already about the news and she just opens her mouth to go on what has happened work related in these past days, but she earns a deathly glare by Levi which makes her shut up at once. 

"Ahaha well I think we talk later about this. I'll get you some food."

With that she walks out to the kitchen to get some stomach filling food for the Omega. 

"Don't thank me again. You owe me some explanations omega. I'll see you later in your office."

Erwin can only watch Levi leaving. His heart feels heavy at this, but he doesn't think too much into it and just flops back on the bed, trying to recollect and process all that has happened in these past days until Hanji gets back with the food. 

 


	8. 8 - You And Me

\- 8 - 

**You and Me**

 

The way he is sitting there behind his desk in the small office on the far end of the hall, doesn't give off the feeling of an omega at all. His forehead forms wrinkles due to his bushy eyebrows drawn together, that increase the serious, slightly angry look in his cold blue eyes. He has his hands folded before his mouth and stares the alpha down, that he wanted to see. 

"Well I am here Erwin. Feeling in the mood now to tell me?"

Levi's alpha scent picks up more, now that he starts to get annoyed. He has been there for five minutes already with Erwin just staring at him. It has been three days ever since Erwin's heat ended and Levi has only talked to Hanji in between and wasn't able to see Erwin. Of course he doesn't want to see him or anything, but for some reason he felt restless and went out of his way to ask the hyper woman about him. Subconsciously he is worried about the Omega, but he doesn't even realize it right now. The only thing, that he notices, is how relieved he is to see, that there is not much change about him.

"Excuse me. I tried the best way to start this. Yes I am an omega, however, no one besides very few know about this and now you belong to them as well. I have my reasons to hide it and you shouldn't have found it out. But it is as it is. Levi I need you to keep this as a secret, if not both of us and Hanji and Mike and commander Shadis will fall. You don't want to go back to the underground and leave the death of your friends be without a reason, do you? "

Slowly Levi shakes his head, his dark hair swinging softly along with it. Still there are many question marks in his face as he takes a breath and asks quietly.

" Explain to me how you are hiding your true nature and what Hanji meant by testing your pills. If you want me to shut up, you need to let me know what about fully or it might slip." 

The Alpha crosses his arms and looks stern at the Omega before him, however he doesn't feel like he is looking at one at all. Erwin still got his fairly threatening serious face, that is just rarely seen, but it is enough to even shake an alpha like Levi. It makes him consider the odds again. If Erwin would be an alpha, no other could ever talk against him. The fact that he is an omega, might be to Erwins advantage, because people like Mike and Levi are still able to question Erwins decisions. He isn't the commander yet, but it's just a matter of time and when that time comes, he needs a few that can advise him without fearing him. 

 

Erwin sighs and closes his eyes for a moment, before opening them again and looking at his desk. His voice is calm and low and doesn't show at all what he truly feels about what he is saying. 

"I was a child when my father vanished and got most likely killed, because of me. With no mother I would have faced the same fate, but fortune, if you want to call it like that, was with me and a breeder took me in to raise me. Apparently he has seen my potential in being a soldier and as a alpha breeder of the finest alphas around, he raised me to be one. His methods were... Rough, but they worked. 

Levi I am trained to hide my nature and impersonate an alpha and I need to do this. Omegas aren't wanted withing the military. They are seen as weak, distracting the alphas and behaving like cowards. Without surpressants we are indeed useless when we hit our heat. I have seen alphas almost killing one another, because they wanted the Omega in heat. I have seen omegas deserting, because they had an alpha they cared for. I have a goal and this goal doesn't need an omega, that is weak. I ordered Hanji to work on strong suppressants not only for me, but for the omegas within the survey corps. We need every man and woman to free humanity."

Levi frowns a bit, but he sees the point of Erwins talking, even if the doesn't seem to be wanting to recall his past. He has seen in his time in the survey corps, how omegas get treated. Sur enot every alpha sees them as weak or as a hindrance, but there are enough dick heads, that think their only suppose in this world is to give birth to pups and care for them and the alpha. It was worse in the underground. There omegas got treated like cheap whores only there for one purpose; to satisfy the needs of the man who got the money to pay and omegas sell good and don't need much, when they are in heat. Levi shivers at the thought. He hates those pigs, who treat a human life like that. For him omegas are not much more different than alphas or betas. Each one has their own struggles to go through and Levi respects all omegas that decide to fight in the military. Even higher respect Erwin got. The Alpha would have never thought, that he would be an omega. No way on earth, but yet he has been by his side a few days ago with him in a terrible heat. And how nice he smelt. For a second Levi's thoughts stray away until a low grunt of Erwin brings him back. 

"Could you please keep your scent in check."

Erwin rubs his big hand over his face to get the tension out of it and Levi straightens up slightly concentrating again to calm himself down. For some reason Erwin triggers his alpha very much and it is hard for him to control himself and keep in mind that Erwin is his superior regardless of his nature. 

"Yeah sorry. Erwin? how long do you think you can keep this a secret? I doubt, that most of the alphas will be okay with it. You are screwed, if your little experiments don't work and you get in a state like you have been."

Levi grunts feeling way too edgy about it. The imagination alone, that Erwin could be like this with a bunch of alphas flocking around him, ready to take him right on the spot, angers and shakes his whole being. The thought alone is enough to make him grumble and feel the need to protect him. He doesn't want anyone else to see Erwin in this state or even touch him. 

"I know I can't hide forever. That's why I am pushing hard to establish myself and drive the experiments forward. It's still a long way to go and I can't, we can't, loose soldiers because of my nature."

"You think that would happen? You just lose soldiers?"

"Of course not only that. If word comes out not only I am done for. Hanji and her researches are done and she for sure will end in prison for that. Mike would be degraded as well as the commander. All that know about me and help me to hide it will get punished for it. In which way, I can only assume, that's why it is our priority to keep our mouth shut about it. If people know I am an omega and start treating me like that and alphas not following my order, then we won't ever break out of these walls and reclaim our lands."

Levi sighs and he can tell how serious the matter is for Erwin. He stands up and walks over to Erwin to look out of the window and pat his shoulder softly. It surely does what it is meant for, it calms Erwin down. Both don't notice first their actions, but Levi's hand moved to caress Erwins cheek and Erwin moves into his touch and even closes his eyes. For a little moment they have what both alphas and omegas are looking for; someone that cares for the other one and can calm them down. Levi is the first to come back to his senses and he takes his hand away and clears his throat. 

"Well I won't say a word and help you hiding it, but Erwin don't push your luck too much. "

Erwin looks away his cheek slightly tinted with red. It's not that he hasn't received such touches before, but he never reacted like this before. Whenever he and Mike were alone and they had a serious talk, Mike would do that as well, but it didn't calmed Erwin down like this, nor did he felt the need to snuggle into his hand. As an alpha Mike is attached to Erwin for as long as they know each other, however for Erwin it is nothing more than friendship. Erwin doesn't even know that he is attached to Man in this way. In fact he has never found the need to think about it or try to find a lover. For sure woman find him attractive as tall and well build as he is and as much as he emits an alpha aura, but once they try to flirt with him, they only get to see his friendly side, a small talk and then are left alone again. 

With Levi he feels different. He knows deep withing himself, that he can trust him, after all that happened with his friends and him still following him, it shows him a certain level of trust he got in him. Besides that Levi gives him a feeling he is unfamiliar with and still needs to find out what it means, but he feels light when he is around and ever so often his mind strays from his work to Levi. Levi manages to let him feel like an omega, but not in a bad way. Erwin wouldn't mind to let him take care of him, nor would he mind to take care of Levi. However the way he was raised doesn't allow him to give in and so he will shove the thought of being Levi's omega away, for now. 


	9. 9 - A Look Into the Past Prt. 2

**\- 9 -**

**A look into the Past Prt. 2**

 

The moonless night brings no light into the room of the fourteen year old boy, who wakes up in the middle of the night. His body is covered in sweat from his body heat being way higher than usual. His vision is hazy and his mind is centered on one thing; to get this agonizing throbbing in his back away. It is the first time, he feels like this and its the first time he craves for the touch of the alpha, who just entered the room. 

"Look at you. How do you think you will survive in the survey corps like this hm? You are pathetic little omega."

The man steps up to the blonde boy, that is desperately trying to reach out for the man with one hand, while his other hand rubs against his back. 

"Ahhh!"

He cries out as his arm gets yanked on his back and his face pressed down in the mattress. Right beside his ear is the low treating voice of the heavily smelling alpha. 

"Go ahead satisfy your need and I will abandon the effort of training you to a soldier. Isn't it your wish to avenge your father death and accomplish his dream? Didn't you begged me to teach you how to be an alpha? Your real training starts now, on your feet."

He yanks Erwin off of the bed and on his feet, but the strength had left him entirely and he crashes on his knees, his arm still hold tightly by the man. 

"M-Mr. Carven.. Please."

He begs with a thin voice. His glassy eyes look at the man, who took him in after his father's death. Erwin's mind is centered around one thing, to get pleased by an alpha. He faces his first heat ever and he wasn't prepared for this intensity. Mr. Carven can't deny, that he himself has to struggle to keep himself in check, but he is used to be around omegas is heat, due to his buisness of breeding and training alphas and a little side project of making a useful suppressant. The big alpha pities the little one a bit, but he wanted to be like the alphas and he wants to join the survey corps, but if he isn't able to fight without suppressants against the heat, he won't be able to accomplish this. Male omegas serve only one use and that is to provide alphas, that don't want to breed, a way to relieve their sexual needs. There is no other use for them. Somehow Mr. Carven hopes that Erwin will proof everyone wrong and become a great soldier. 

"Come on boy get up."

Erwin got a strong will and he stayed long enough to know, that he has to do what he says or else he will get punished. Slowly and very shaky he gets on his small feet and follows stumbling the alpha, who drags him out on the training area. He is still very slim build and lacks muscles everywhere, but the training started to get rougher lately, which got his body covered in bruises, but he isn't doing bad at all. His powerful will let's him get back on his feet, even if his body refuses and right now it happens again, even if his head is cloudy. 

"You will run a few laps until I say enough. Fight against this heat boy."

Erwin whines and is close to tears. His back throbs harshly and that's not the only thing that demands attention. The fresh air helps him a little bit, but he can still smell the alphas around him. It is so hard to even just stand there, but now he has to run? His whole body shakes and he is about to crash on the floor again, but Mr. Carven slaps him in the face and pushes him on the track. He almost trips over his feet, but the slap brought him slightly back into this world, that is dark and cold, due to the deep night. Tears now start to run down his face, while he starts a very heavy pace around the place. He feels a ton heavier than normal and his breathing is harsh and ragged from only running half a round. His legs ache and his body heats up even more, but somehow he manages to run at least one round, but the big alpha mentions him to go on. 

After three rounds of running, Erwin is released from his training for now and is allowed to go back to his room. However, he is not allowed to touch himself, but for now it isn't necessary to restrain him, because of the exhaustion. He falls asleep right away and Mr. Carven, without Erwins knowing, places a few extra blankets and pillows around him, giving him at least a bit of comfort. 

 

Whenever Erwin would fall into a heat, his training would be even harder. Not only does he has to run laps, but he also has to fight the alphas. The death of his father is still haunting him and he reproaches himself for it, but the death also gives him strength to move on. He wants to make up for being responsible and so he set his goal to make his father's wish come true and for that, in his eyes, he needs to become an alpha or like an alpha. 

Erwins training is very harsh and in the beginning Mr. Carven thought it would be enough to tire Erwin out when he is in his heat, but not even restricting his arms would keep him away and in the need to suppress his instinct. Mr. Carven decides after some time to give Erwin some of his suppressants after all. Erwins heats became so strong, that he wasn't able to do anything and that was besides all of their wishes. He had shown a strong will to fight his urges and he manages better than the breeder expected. When Erwin isn't in his heat, he is wonderful at one on one combat, he is superb in theory and strategical maneuvers. And besides all this he got a powerful will and even managed to convince some of the alphas around him. Mr. Carven is impressed and so decided to help Erwin a bit with his strong heats. 

Besides Mr. Carven being helpful, but strict at the same time, for Erwin this time is just a very dark memory of his. The experience of his father dying, because of him is engraved in his mind and he doesn't had much time to grieve over him. Until he grows old enough to join the training corps, he feels pushed to his limits every day. The house he stays in remains as a dark place with a very heavy feeling to it. This feeling is of course a result of the high amount of alpha scent in there and Erwin's own need to become one and defy his true nature. He out pressure on himself, before he is able to suppress this the way he wants it to be. 

 

"Yes Erwin like this. Now face two of them."

The deep voice of Mr. Carven echoes over the training field, where the soon fifteen year old, bright blonde boy trains in yet another heat. By now Erwin manages his training a bit better and he has grown stronger in this past year. However he hardly smiles or talks to anyone else. There are a few other omegas, whom he talks to, but what he hears from them let's him shudder. They told him, that Mr. Carven uses them for his alphas to get their sexual tension out of their system so they can concentrate. There are also omegas, that only come when they are in heat and ready to mate. A few are given shelter, but they told little Erwin stories from outside of the small town, that are horrifying. Omegas that are handed around and marked over and over again by every alpha, that takes them only to let them remain in heat. Whenever Erwin hears any of them talking about this he shudders and his will to overcome his omega grows stronger. It is so strong, that he is now able to fight against an alpha in his heat state, as long as there is not a wave draining all of his strength away. Right now is the best time to see if he can even fight two of them. 

Alphas are naturally stronger than omegas, to defend them from other concurrents and threats. For Erwin it means a lot to be able to stand his ground against them. He is still not strong enough to give them much of a fight, when he is in his heat, but he manages to at least keep standing on his feet for a little bit longer than usual, before the strong alpha scent sends him into another wave and he collapses to the ground. 

"Enough, away with you two."

It happened before, that after a fight, when Erwin falls into a wave, one of the alphas goes into his rut and almost drags Erwin away. Mr. Carven learned to send the away, before they can get a better sniff at him. He himself is way too old and experienced than to fall for the scent of him, but he has to admit that Erwin is one of a kind. He got a very delicate smell on him, that assures Mr. Carven, that aristocratic blood runs through his vein. Erwin doesn't notices, that Mr. Carven is bringing him back into his room and stays with him to calm him down a bit, not by touching him, but by making sure he got his blankets and pillows and that he himself won't touch himself. Erwin needs to fight and Mr. Carven promised to never let anyone touch him as long as he is taking care of him. Once he let's an alpha that close to himself, it would get even harder for Erwin to suppress his omega needs. Only a few, like the pillows, are allowed for him, cause they won't harm himself and its unlikely that anyone would discover this later on. 

 

Erwins life there isn't as bad as he remembers, even if he has to go through some punishment here and there, which mostly consisted of him being restricted to subdue to his omega needs, which of course remain in his memory as harsh and painful. Back in those days there lived quite a few omegas with the alphas together and one of them was a black haired woman, that took it upon herself to take care of the boy. Erwin still got fond memories of her, but they are pushed way back in his mind for his own sake to protect himself from yet another loss. Not knowing who his mother is and seeing what happened to his father, made Erwin close up towards other people. It is mere luck for Hanji and Mike to befriend Erwin later on. At first because they were useful for him, but they have proven themselves to him and so he opened up more and more to them. 

The training of Mr. Carven and the training in the training corps made Erwin into the man he is now. A man that can lead the survey corps to new glory and a man that could accept his nature with some help and change the way the people look at omegas. 

 


	10. 1o - Omega Commander

\- 1 - 

**Omega Commander**

 

Everyone else in his position would be scared right now, but the Omega isn't at all. His sky blue eyes are solid. His determination is oozing out of every pore of his body. Even the old alpha behind the huge desk is doubting Erwins nature of an Omega. If he wouldn't know it better he would believe to have an alpha with a goal before his eyes, but Erwin is more. Erwin is an omega not only with a goal, but with the needed strength to lead a horde of alphas to success and the look the Omega gives him is enough to convince the old one finally. 

"Take a seat Erwin. Me and commander SHadis have to talk to you."

The deep voice and partly mumbled words remind Erwin of his position amongst them. So he politely nods and takes a seat beside his commander Keith SHadis and across of the chief-commander Darius Zackley. 

Darius Zackley is the Head over all regiments. He is the first instance for the commanders to go to if there is an issue or racommondation fora change. He presents such ideas and changes to the government and aids the regiments to fund themselves and keep them in order. Also he is the Head of the court, when it comes to judgements involving the corps or cadets or if there is need to elaborate problems amongst the regiments. His word is law. 

Darius is a mid 40 man, that has seen enough of this world already to know, that not everything is how the King and the government want the civilians to believe. Darius got to know Erwin, after he joined the survey corps and commander SHadis came to him to seek help on how to handle him. Darius met with Erwin soon after and Erwin told him partly why he wants to be in the survey corps so badly and over time, they both had many conversations and Darius knows by now the truth behind Erwins thrive and he supports the Omega. Being a very intimidating alpha himself he was amazed by Erwins will, when they first met and how good he was able to handle other alphas and by now he doesn't doubt any longer, that Erwin can bring the alphas to follow him, even if they would know about his nature. 

Back then he asked Shadis one question. 

"Do you believe in him?"

And Shadis gave him the same answer he just gave him right before Erwin stepped into the room. 

"Yes."

 

Some months before their meet up right now Keith went to Darius with a concern of his. 

"Chief-Commander, I am aware of my responsibilities as a commander of the survey corps, but I am more and more relying on Erwin, than on my own instinct. I know I should shrug the stares, the tears and the hate off, but I can't. The faces of the dead are following me everywhere and I can't.... "

He breaks off in the middle of his sentence and looks to the ground. He has split feelings about his instability, but he'd rather stand back, than lose his life for nothing at all and unlike Erwin, he doesn't belive, that they are able to ever change anything. Zackley just stares at him and waits. 

"Chief-Commander I thought about this well, but I want your consent about this. I want to step back as commander, but before I do that, I will train Erwin to take over more and more responsibility to see if he as an omega and young one can handle the burden. We have all seen, that he did well with his plan, even if there had been this issue. I still doubt his decision with the little alpha, but he possesses a goal and works towards it."

Darius stops Keith from talking more with a wave of his hand to finally talk to him. 

"Commander Shadis, you served the survey corps for many years and I don't see any shame of you stepping back. We will see about Erwin, but I agree. Proceed as you wish, but don't rush things with him. Be aware, that he is an omega and omegas struggle with leading positions."

"Yes, sir."

 

Keith never wanted to push this position onto Erwin so suddenly, but the lack of sleep and the amount of hair he is loosing, besides the ever present paranoia he is feeling, is enough for him to rush things. He can't go on with this for even just second longer. But he also doesn't dare to look at Erwin, feeling like he had betrayed him, when it was his responsibility to watch out for him as his commander and as an alpha. Keith feels like a failure as commander. Unnoticed he balls his hands into fists until his knuckles turn white, to suppress the upcoming shaking inside of him. 

"Erwin I know this comes suddenly, but from now on you will be the commander of the survey corps. In a few days we will make it official, until then Keith will hand over his office and inform you about all ongoing events inside the corps."

Erwin peeks slightly at Keith only to see his saddened stare, that tells him right away, what this man feels. There comes a slight silence in which Erwin rushes through the upcoming work and what he can do to make Keith feel less of a failure. 

"Yes chief-commander. I will do all in my power to be the commander you see in me. I swear, that my nature won't hinder me in anything. However chief-commander may I utter a wish?"

Darius raises his eyebrows and nods to Erwin to continue and even Keith now looks at him, wondering what Erwin might want. 

"Mr. Shads served the survey corps for many years. I can't imagine anyone to have more practice with expeditions like him and in order to increase our chances of surviving out there, we need to rethink our system of training the cadets. I suggest Keith Shadis to be the instructor for our future trainees."

Darius surprise only rises, but Keith has to smile, knowing, that Erwin always plans far ahead, but it surprises him how far ahead this young omega planned already.

"Well Erwin, I take your suggestion into consideration, but please write a more detailed report about the change you have in your mind and send it to me, then I will decide, if Keith agrees to it."

Witht hat Darius looks at Keith again, who seemingly is more relaxed than before with his hands flat on the arm rest. 

"Thank you Erwin. I will gladly accept, if you elaborate your thoughts a bit more."

"Of course. During the days until I am officially made commander we will work out the new concept of the trainees. Thank you commander Shadis, chef-commander Zackley for your trust and support. I won't let you down."

Erwin was partly happy, but also partly worried, but for now he won't worry openly, not until a real problem occurs until then he will be able to handle his concerns. 

 

Erwin wasn't prepared to become commander at all. He never planned to be in any higher position than squad leader and even that he didn't even worked towards it, but that what he worked on and suggested to the commander lead to him climbing the ranks in the blink of an eye. Erwin is a hard worker and he always seeks ways to improve their way of operating to increase their chance to push forward and find out what lies beyond the wall. 

Now as commander, he will have more responsibilities, that won't concern the expeditions and more the handling of the soldiers, cadets, omegas, alphas, but it also gives him more freedom to operate according to his dream. He now has free access to funds, he can build up a research team to find out more about the titans and their physics and to research on a working suppressant for the omegas and himself. However, he has to pay even more attention of not getting found out, but he already knows who can help him with that. Someone who has been by his side for a while now and knows how to act and handle him, whenever a tiny change or fluctuation in his scent is visible. 

He will have to think about many things now; what needs to be improved, who will be his squad leaders and his advisors, how they will raise funds, how to behave around the aristocrats to charm them to get their money. 

Many thoughts run through his mind as he returns to his Chambers, but as exhausted as he is, he doesn't stop with working this day. He has to prepare many things and writes down his first thoughts already. Different ways on the improvements for the trainee corps under the surveillance of Keith. Till late in the night he scribbles notes down, his jacket hanging loosely over the chair, his belts on his chest undone and the first buttons on his shirt being open. The dim light of the single candle dances on his naked skin. He is slightly nervous about the amount of work, that is suddenly on his shoulder. Only his scent gives off that there is something going on inside of him, when suddenly a knock on his door pulls him out of his thought. He looks into a familiar face as the door opens and the man walks in. 

"Good that you are here."

"Something is off or why are you still awake this late?"

 


	11. 11 - Tasks of a Commander

His office is busier than normal, there are more people walking around than normal and all he wants is to be alone now. Officially still commander Keith Shadis sits slightly apathetic in his chair, his former chair, behind his former desk.

'It is the right thing. I did nothing wrong. He will be able to do it. Yes he will be.'

Like a Mantra he tells himself over and over again, that Erwin is stronger than him in his mind and that he doesn't need to be worried. He tries to believe it, but he can't deny is doubts. Not many know that Erwin will be the new commander, but all know, that something is going on, especially those that collect the personal belongings of Keith, while he tries to collect himself. All go quiet as soon as Erwin and his tall alpha friend show up in the door. Two intimidating young alphas, strong, great willpower handsome, clear alpha. Erwin walks up to Keith and places a hand on his shoulder to bring him back in this world.

"Can I do something for you?"

Keith looks up at Erwin. He hasn't said it, but what Erwin already did for him was more than he ever expected. Slowly he shakes his head.

"No thank you Erwin. You already did enough for me. Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me for anything. I expect you to come up with a training plan, that will be suited for the demands the survey corps got on their soldiers. You are essential for my thrive."

Somehow Erwin's words make Keith feel less like a failure. For all his life he worshiped the survey corps and he wanted to bring them further and after failing as commander, Erwin gives him now a new purpose, a better fitting one and he will put all of him into the training of the new cadets. It won't be a easy one, but they will be better prepared for what awaits them.

 

Erwin is in his own little office in the middle of working out his plan for the survey corps as the door is being opened. Looking up he looks into the little alphas eyes mustering him up and down. It has been a few days, that they talked with one another and Erwin didn't realized how much he had missed this angry face until now.

"Levi please knock before you enter."

Levi's looks gets a bit annoyed. It wasn't the first time Erwin told him that, but right now Erwin had totally missed out his knock.

"I knocked. It's not my problem, that you are dreaming. What are you doing there anyway?"

Levi's alpha is highly annoyed. After the week they had been through he was sure, that Erwin wants him, but he didn't thought he would be that stubborn. But that's not the only reason. Hanji had told him, that Erwin is stubborn and didn't even let Mike close to him at all, even tho Mike already asked Erwin to be his omega. Yet the past week Erwin had spend more time with this big alpha, than with him. Of course who would want a tiny alpha like him anyway from the underground besides that. Levi's patience is running very very thin right now.

"Oh my apologies. I have a lot to do and think about."

"Sure."

Levi's grumpy tone doesn't go by unnoticed and Erwin puts his pen away carefully to not drip on his paper.

"What's wrong Levi?"

"Nothing. I'm sure that what you are doing is nothing for a thug like me to know. Shouldn't your alpha be with you. You look thin."

Levi wasn't wrong there, Erwin did lost some weight. With all the stress and work to do he forgets to eat regularly and keeps leaving his food on the plate. However he is confused about the alpha, so he cocks his head in question.

" I am preparing for taking the role of commander and need to work out plans for our future, strategies, missions, funding, training events ything, that we need. I don't know what you mean with my alpha. You know I don't have one and that I don't want anyone, especially not now and Levi keep your scent under control. "

Unwillingly Levi had started to emit more of his all too good smelling scent. As much as Erin tries to he can't shake off how alluring Levi smells for him. Ever since the first time he has seen him and smelled him, he was captivated by this alpha. It wasn't Levi's skills alone why Erwin wanted him, it was this unnerving feeling, that another omega could get their hands on him, but of course Erwin wouldn't say that out loud just like Levi wouldn't say out loud, that he adores Erwins reaction, but nonetheless he tries to calm himself down. At least Erwin told him what he has been doing. 

"So? You are preparing to be announced commander? And Mike just happens to be around you all the time."

The slight growl is all too loud to go by unnoticed and Erwin rolls his eyes, which only makes Levi angrier. 

"Mike is my right hand Levi. He will become who I am right now, which means more responsibility. Why are you behaving like that?"

"Why I am behaving like that? Why are you behaving like that? I keep my mouth shut for your shitty secret and for the time in that stinky tiny closet of yours, because that time felt good. Do you know what game you are playing omega commander?"

Erwin jumps out of his seat and rushes over to Levi muffling his mouth and shushing at him. 

"Levi quiet. it's not the time to fuss about this."

His omega self panics, cause he made his alpha angry and he wants to set things right, but Levi is way too stubborn and bites into Erwins hand, who immediately withdraws it. 

"Levi!"

"No shut it! I have enough of this. One time your are sweet and I want to make you mine and the other time you are such a cold asshole. You and your 'I need to be an alpha' bullshit. You want to be one? Fine stop behaving like an omega then."

Levi huffs out angrily. He doesn't want Erwin to be an alpha, he wants him to be himself. He wants him to be his omega, but he has never felt like this before with no one he has ever met. He cares so much for Erwin, that he let's him do so much, that only hurts Erwin and he can see the struggles in him. 

Erwin is baffled for a moment there and he can't hide the slight tint that appears on his cheeks. He hasn't heard this the first time, that an alpha wants to make him his, but he has never returned the feeling, but hearing that from Levi makes his stomach flutter. However, he shakes it off. He doesn't need an alpha, especially not now. 

"I apologize for giving you the wrong impression, but I don't need an alpha be it you or Mike. I need to focus on my work and you are either with me or not. "

Levi is about to turn on his heels and storm out when Erwin grabs his arm. 

"Levi I need you as a soldier of the survey corps, that I can trust in."

Levi still glares. The tint on Erwins face eased his fury a bit, but that just hurt him and his pride. In his mind he thinks that he is nothing more than a tool for Erwin. 

"Sure fine. I'll follow you commander."

He hisses and finally storms out of Erwins small office. Erwin isn't pleased at all and he would love to follow Levi and apologize and tell him, that he doesn't meant it, that he needs him and only him, but Erwin doesn't do that. He goes back to his work, but his mind drifts off to the argument. Erwin knows he said the wrong thing to him, after this confession, but Levi made him angry with assuming, that he needs na alpha,, when he should know that this isn't the case. 

"I don't need an alpha. Omegas shouldn't 'need' alphas. Damned moody alphas, always being so full of themselves."

He keeps muttering what he thinks about alphas and what the society thinks of them and omegas. Erwin wants to proof them wrong and show them that omegas can be as good, if not better, as any alpha can be. However this night he seeks warmth in his closet under a bunch of blankets. The soon-to-be commander needs to get himself straight again for his promotion and the mission, that is set afterwards and that all in the coming days and he needs Levi for that as one of the new squad leaders and a tiny bit as an alpha that goes under his skin, but of course he wouldn't admit that. 


	12. Oh you Alphas

Today is the day when Erwin will become commander officially. His office is all set up, tidy and neat, Levi checked it secretly. His duties are all known to him, his squad is picked, which consists of squad leaders and each and everyone of them picked their team. Levi is still struggling with a few, because he seems to be very picky, but Erwin trusts in his judgement.

Ever since that one day, the atmosphere between them changed to a very cold one, but people like Hanji and Mike notice a certain sadness and doubts amongst this cold behaviour from both sides. Certainly Hanji has to poke her nose into this matter and she encourages Levi to make the first step. So he goes to Erwins office. However, his mood drops low again, when he can't find him there. Not even his door is open, but we'll apparently a commander shouldn't have the door open to his office, but what bugs him most is the all too present smell of a specific alpha lingering there. Levi doesn't know where Erwin is, but he follows the scent of the two man up to Erwins private room. When he opens the door, without knocking this time, it is as if he looks at someone entirely different. 

Before his eyes stands a serious man in his best age, his muscles are highlighted nicely by the shirt he just finished buttoning up. The formal outfit he has to put on is not so much different from their usual wear, but it is way more exclusive from the materials used. Erwin wearing this, with his serious look on his face, seems now fully like an alpha. Even Levi gets blinded by this combined with the strong alpha smell, that is hitting him. 

"Levi! I didn't thought you would come. Come in and don't just stand there. My time is short so what can I do for you?"

Levi clicks annoyed his tongue and his mood drops once more from this cold behaviour, while Mike goes around freely in Erwins room as if it is the most normal thing in the world for him to be there. 

 

Erwin has no mind to pay attention to other people's feelings right now and he surely has no time to care about his own troubled feelings. Ever since it is clear that he will take over the seat of the commander, Erwin started to push his feelings away once more. Almost emotionless he talked to Hanji and Mike about it and assigned them to their tasks. He gave Levi his task as well, but now he sees the mood clearly plastered on Levi's face and his omega is screaming at him to please this alpha again. 

So Erwin stops in getting dressed to approach Levi and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Levi please I can't do this without you. I need you not only as a soldier."

For a moment Levi's face gets soft again and he moves a bit into Erwins touch. Not just his alpha feels happy about his words, but also his human heart leaps in his chest. 

"You and Mike will be very important from now on. I always need one of you beside me to help me conceal my scent and tell off alphas if needed."

Within milliseconds Levi's face turns from happy to angry and he slaps Erwins hand away. While he turns around he shoots a glare towards Mike, who stands there looking a bit puzzled. 

"That's all Erwin? You are... Forget it, commander."

With that he turns and leaves Erwin behind. 

"Levi... "

He can't hold him back. Erwins heart is pounding painfully in his chest and it feels like something is ripping apart. The look in Levi's eyes was so hurtful for him, but he doesn't know yet what he did wrong and he has no time to think about it, because his official appointment is near. 

"Erwin, that was a bit cold from you."

Erwin looks puzzled at Mike. 

"You don't just need him to conceal your scent and all. Why are you pushing him away that much?"

"I am not pushing him away. I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean. Erwin you don't help us with getting on good grounds with him."

"Mike we don't have time for this right now."

Mike shuts his mouth and accompanies Erwin to the capital. 

 

"Oh Levi come on Erwin didn't meant it like that."

"Shut up four eyes I know what I have heard. I am just another tool for him! Honestly I have never seen an omega, that makes me so angry."

"Levi calm down."

Hanji can't help, but chuckle. The way Levi is angry only shows her how much he cares for the taller man. Even with both hiding or not wanting to accept how they feel, Hanji knows already and it is amusing for her to watch them. Two idiots struggling with feelings. 

"You told me to go to him and that he doesn't mean what he says and I did! I knew I shouldn't listen to you!"

"Pff.. Haha Levi come on. It is still like that. Erwin is just... "

"I know already! He is busy, working his ass off blah blah. Yet that big... Argh forget it. "

"Ohhh that's what it is! Hahaha Oh Levi. You should stop worrying about Mike."

Hani keeps on laughing her ass off, while Levi kills her with his glare. 

"What's so funny with that? "

"You know... He hehe... Mike has a nose for someone else."

She winks at Levi and relaxes back into her chair. Now she got Levi's attention again and he relaxes a bit. 

"What do you mean with that? Spit it out four eyes."

Her face gets serious, but not hard. 

"Well I have seen him linger around the training ground and from the looks of it isn't he only looking for suitable teammates. I caught him chatting with a blonde girl."

"And?"

Levi is annoyed, but he feels lighter now that he knows, that Mike most likely got no interest in Erwin anymore, but he will make sure about that on his own. 

"Well I had a little talk with her and you know she is a formidable omega with a strong will herself. Ah look at the time! We will be late. Hurry dear!"

With that she rushes off to the yard and Levi follows more slowly deep in his thoughts and happy about this little information. Mike found an omega to his interest and if it is true what Hanji told him, then Mike is really just there to help Erwin keep his cover up. Still they spend too much time together for Levi's taste, but he will change that. 

 

The ceremony with the king is over and Hanji, Mike, Levi and Keith are waiting on the Podium for Zackley and Erwin to arrive to announce the new commander to the soldiers. Walking behind Zackley comes Erwin, tall, upright, self confident, his eyes look over each and everyone standing there. No one would doubt now that he is an alpha, no one except those that know the truth. Many are surprised by the sudden change, but it seems that all are supporting the new commander, especially when he announces himself which role Keith will take now and that he is still a crucial part for all regiments. 

Even though all support Erwin and want to trust in his decision, one or two alphas are amongst them, that scrunch their nose by Erwin's choice to make Levi a squad leader. However one glare at them and they are quiet. Not only Levi is impressed by the way Erwin shows himself there, but also Mike and Hanji are and unlike Levi and Mike, the two alphas feel intimidated by the Omega, Hanji shows her affection and awe. 

"For Humanity!"

She shouts much to the surprise of Erwin, but he takes it and uses it. 

"Offer your hearts!"

He shouts with his deep voice and salutes to the soldiers, that return iwith a combined shout and a synchronized Salut. A shiver runs over Erwins back and he feels a slight panic in him, that urges him to flee and hide from this passion. As an omega he can't handle it very well when a crowd reacts to him like this. No omega wants to be in the middle of the attention, that place is for alphas. Yet Erwin stands his ground and leaves after a while with Zackley to the festivity afterwards; a party with the commanders, government and higher ups from all over the place. Everyone is curious about the new commander. And everyone is an alpha, that comes with their omega partners; mostly. 

 

The days before the festivities have been already very time and energy consuming, so Erwin already feels on edge when he is accompanying Darius to the official party. Whenever Erwin is feeling tired out and without energy, he becomes unconsciously like an omega. He does then what his omega is telling him and he starts saying what is on his mind without thinking about it beforehand. Luckily Zackley is with him tonight, so that the danger of getting exposed is fairly low. Yet Erwin would have preferred Mike or Levi to be with him, but knowing Levi, he would despise being with these pigs for longer than 10 minutes and might have even caused more problems with his little composure when another alpha tries to tell him off. Erwin isn't bothered by that at all. He naturally doesn't care if an alpha tries to top him, but growing up he learned his own way to top any alpha with his mere attitude. Erwin doesn't need the smell nor the growl or anything an alpha does to mark his territory. He is the commander, he is the leader and deep down insode he knows that no one needs to be an alpha to have this position. 

Surely the alphas around try to intimidate Erwin, but he remains calm with a brimming smile, that doesn't bother him. What bothers him are the omegas, the woman of these man, who approach him and Emmitt their strong omega smell and try to flirt with him. Erwin despises such behaviour to the bone. These omegas are the reason why every other omega gets looked down on and gets a hard time whenever they try to be something different than a housewife. Erwin almost exposes himself as he get into a conversation with a merchant. 

"haha its funny enough that the survey corps hires females, but you want to get even omegas in your ranks? Ahahaha that's the best joke I have ever heard. Next you tell me, that a omega can lead. Imagine that A omega, a woman leading!! Ahahah. "

!And what if the leading omega isn't a woman? "

The corpulent man snorts and looks Erwin up and down. 

"You don't want to tell me now, that you support omega males? They are useless and should be killed once they are born. Drown them in the river. I tell you commander if you want to have a useless bunch, that are even worse than the mp or the garrison then take a omega male. They can't even give you children. Tch useless bunch!"

Erwin is about to respond and his look had turned sour by now, when luckily Zackley came back and dragged Erwin away. They leave the party with a "He is tired out" as an excuse, which wasn't even wrong. Erwin had worked day and night to get everything done before today, but now he is on edge and needs his sleep. 

"Erwin you need to watch your mouth infront of them! You want to raise funds and need them for support so you better say yes to the,."

"I will never say yes to such views. I'll change the survey corps and bring them to glory."

"Yes yes now come. Let's bring you back."

With that they leave and travel back to the headquarters. 

 

It is already past midnight when they arrive, but Mike and Levi are still up unexpectedly, but it doesn't seem that they are on good terms with one another as the carriage pulls up. 

"Shut the hell up. As if I believe you. He doesn't want an alpha and he is just friends with you because you are handy for him in whichever ways."

Levi barks out with a grim look on his face. Mike growls lowly and stands threatening over Levi, but the heigh difference doesn't bother the alpha much, he is used to it. 

"Erwin is my friend and as a friend I do what he wants from he, whatever it is."

"Oh I am sure about that! I bet you are a regular guest in his nest to please his needs."

That is what Erwin hears as he exits the carriage and that is the thing that makes him snap. Within seconds he is between the slpahs and pushes Levi away. Levi is surprised. He had forgotten how strong Erwin is besides his soft omega. The looks in Erwins eyes is a mixture of tiredness, anger, but also sadness as he lowly, but still frightening. 

"You damned alphas, always thinking that we need you to get abywhere in life. Stop with this thinking and start to see us as human beings as well."

He shoves even Mike aside very harshly and storms off to his Chambers. Levi and Mike exchange a puzzled look before they turn their heads to Zackley. 

"The days have been rough and tonight was even rougher on him. Give him time to rest."

Levi just clicks his tongue and goes to his room as well, but not to sleep. He would not sleep at all to might, but think about Erwin and what he said. It makes him feel odd, that Erwin snapped at him like that and that he has seen him only as an omega, that wasn't right. 

Erwin however gets rid of his clothes and wants to go straight to his nest, when he stops before it and turns around to go to his normal bed. 

"I don't need a nest."

He mutters to himself and forces himself to stay in bed for the rest of the night without any sleep to soothe his mind. He is angry at everyone and at his nature, that he feels once again, is in his way. 

 

 


	13. 13 - Expedition

**\- 13 -**

**Expedition**

 

It is time for Erwin to show his skills in leading. The first expedition with him as commander is around the corner, that he had started to prepare days before he became commander. Erwin wanted to sleep tightly the night, but for a few days he couldn't sleep more than a few hours per day. He is tired, he is in a bad mood and he is unconcentrated. On top of that he ignores Levi and Mike and literally evades every alpha as much as possible. He tells himself like a mantra ever time he is alone, that he doesn't need a nest to soothe his mind. He doesn't need an alpha to keep him calm. No Erwin Smith spend his whole teenage years, half of his childhood to be like an alpha and alphas don't need anything or anyone. 

His face is serious and Stern, his shoulders upright and broad as he sits on his horse now waiting for the gate to open up so they can rush outside. They need to be fast and need to evade a few little forests until they reach the destination Erwin wants to reach. 

Just a bit outside the walls, the survey corps once found an old fortress, but ever since the day they discovered it, they weren't able to get back to it. Erwins aim is to make this a stationary station for them to store some supplies to venture from that point further into the land. Before the long distance scouting formation, the expeditions were mostly centered around killing the titans in sight. With Erwins way they evade any contact as far as possible, but he as the commander needs to be very attentive. He only hopes, that it won't rain like the time when Levi lost his friends and the survey corps lost so many good soldiers. As much as he tried to he wasn't able to find a satisfying solution for this problem. He did found one, but that carries a huge risk with it. 

In case the weather turns into rain or fog, the scattered groups are obliged to close together so much that they are either in sight or hearing sight. To let one rider go to every group is impossible if they need quick movements and to prevent chaos and a further scattering a tighter formation is better. 

Erwin just wishes, that it won't come to this point. It's a test and he need to excel this test to prove himself worth to be called commander, even as an omega. Even just an beta or an alpha would have the it trouble with organizing this mission and to keep every possibility in their head. 

Erwin managed to build groups of 3 for each formation point, that got a newbie and a more trained one with them. He himself is in the front, Levi is a bit behind on the right, Hanji is in the middle, but she will most likely try to get to a titan. Erwin calculated that in, because Mike is on his left and so Hanji is to 90% surrounded by people that know her and that can keep her safe, not that she needs it. Mostly Erwin picked this formation to be assured that his commands are carried out immediately and that the front is saved from titan sightings. 

 

The day is bright and they have no trouble to venture a good way without any titans close by for a longer time. Erwin almost thinks that everything goes smooth, when red flares circle into the air to his right. He averts their course to the left with a green flare from himself. He nods pleased as he sees the other green flares going up into the sky to inform everyone about the change of course. 

Another red flare springs up closer this time, it must come from Levi's group. For a second Erwin hesitates. His omega is screaming in him and he wants to urge his horse towards Levi, fearing for a second for the alpha he cares so much for. However the bang from a flare rings in his ear. His head shoots up. Red. He looks a bit further ahead and right there is a titan charging to them. 

"Commander!"

"Further to the left!"

His voice is deep, but without any panic in it. If one has to be calm then it's him. He readies the green flare and just before he is about to shoot it, another red flare circles up into the clear sky to his left this time. The tip is surrounded by titans now. 

"We engage and keep the course!"

"But there is a forest right ahead!"

"There is no way, be careful."

Erwin shoots the black flare up into the sky and his two comrades engage in a fight with the titan. Luckily it is a normal one and easy to take out together, but what worries him is the forest ahead. 

A collection of trees, that block the way and give little space to act, even tho the 3dmg is more useful there than in the open field. However this time they need to venture into it. 

 

Hanji passes by the vaporating titan and she whines loudly. 

"Ah this is not fair! They all see titans and I am stuck here in the middle where nothing happens at all!"

"Squad leader please. Lower your voice. We can be happy to be in such a safe position."

Suddenly Hanji's look changes and a wicked smile appears. 

"Ohhh but that will change now ~"

Laughing she embraces the darkness of the woods. Only slightly she is worried if Erwin really knows what he is doing. They are a little bit off course right now and would actually need to change direction to the right again in he middle of the woods, but in this dense surrounding they can't see the flares, nor can they ride fast enough. They just simply follow the way Erwin led them a while ago. 

Erwins group is split, because he urged one of them to get to the groups behind them and let them know that they stay on this course until they leave the woods again. Right now Erwin is alone with one other comrade and they slowed down a little bit. His eyes dart left and right, his ears try to hear any suspicious sounds, but still the titan behind the tree surprises him and throws him off his horse. 

"Commander!"

The soldier screams and leaps into the trees to circle the titan and get a good position to kill him. Erwin scrambles to his feet again and brushes the branches off. He isn't hurt or anything and he reacts quickly to evade the attack. In the woods it's difficult to get yourself into a good position to make the final strike, but together the two manage to take him out and just when they called for their horses again a smaller titan comes running up to them and bites the head of the soldier off right infront of Erwins eyes. Not even a second passes by when Erwin is in the sky. He manages all alone to take the small one out and leave the place as quickly as possible. There is no way he can contact anyone of the other groups and he hopes no more titans have heard them, but this hope was destroyed quickly. The last thing he knows is the scream of his name and the tree trunk coming closer to him. Then darkness surrounds his mind. 

 

Levi already received the message that they will head through the forest, when he hears the sound of battle. As soon as he gets to the spot he sees blood and steam everywhere. For a moment the faces of Farlan and Isabel pop up in his mind and a panic gribs his heart. 

"Where is Erwin? "

He utters loudly and they search for the commander. Of course they don't scream for that would only lure more titans their way and most likely endanger Erwin. They can't find him, but one of them finds tracks of Erwins horse and Levi doesn't hesitate to follow them right away. 

A little bit ahead Erwins horse comes running his way and his panic rises. He whispers Erwins name to himself and launches into the trees. The gear is much faster with enough gas used than any horse and he is just in time to see Erwins body hit the tree trunk and fall down like a lifeless body. Blind rage clouds his vision and the attacks the titan, that just picked the poor body up. 

Swoosh, the hand is cut and Erwin hits the ground hard again, but there is no sound coming fro him, that would show that he is still alive. Yet Levi has no time to bother with it right now. First off he has to take out this titan and that he does. Sliced into many tiny pieces he lies there scattered on he ground. 

"Erwin! Erwin? "

Levi carefully gets to Erwin and checks qucikly his vital signs. Breathing, there. Heartbeat , there, but very irregular. Some cuts here and there and most likely broken ribs, but he is alive. Ere Levi can breathe relived another shadow darkens the light on Erwins face. He turns around to look into the masks of human faces, grinning like brainless monsters at him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last free to read chapter for this story. Thank you all for reading it and I hope you will visit my patreon page (name BunyRock) to read the following chapters for just 2 € per month. For more information visit my patreon page and follow me on Instagram. This project is not done yet, but more chapters will only be available for a tiny Obolus.


End file.
